Various communication devices can be employed to facilitate communication between users. These devices can include cellular telephones, smartphones, discrete devices, computers, gaming devices and tablets, among others, which provide an efficient and robust way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. These devices may be linked together to enable communications among members of a communication group that includes some, but not all, communication devices on a network.
Group members can use these devices for real-time communication among various groups' members, who may transfer audio, video, or text data between members' devices. Groups can be formed on the basis of a variety of criteria. For example, groups may be based on job description, job location, interests, hobbies, issues, clubs, and the like. However, in situations where a number of communication device users are in the same general location, but are not aware of one another, it has been difficult to identify potential group members and to establish a communication group of such users.